The Cask of Amontillado- The Sasuke Version
by Glacia the Fox
Summary: Idea from The Cask of Amontillado by Edgar Allan Poe; Includes Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha


**Before the Story Facts:**

**-The plot is from The Cask of ****_Amontillado_**** by Edgar Allan Poe**

**-The characters are from ****_Naruto_**** by Masashi Kishimoto**

**-I do not own the story nor the characters**

**-I do know that there are know catacombs, but it's from the story **

**-Itachi may be a bit OOC, and maybe even Sasuke**

* * *

"Ah, Itachi. What are you doing here?" the raven haired teen- Sasuke- asked.

"I? I'm, in fact, enjoying the Konoha Carnival. Never knew they could throw suck an extravagant event," his older brother- Itachi- replied, looking up into the night sky.

The Seventh Hokage, Naruto, thought it would be a great idea to throw a carnival to celebrate him becoming the hokage. He held it at dusk so it would light up beautifully. It's starting to come to an end; it ended at midnight, one hour away.

"Yes, it is quite a surprise. Especially after what had just happened with the war."

They stood in silence until Sasuke spoke again. "I have some amazing news for you, Brother."

Itachi glanced at his younger brother with interest. "Is that so?"

Sasuke nodded. "In my catacombs is the Amontillado."

"The Amontillado in your basement? Impossible."

"But it is possible," Sasuke replied.

Itachi coughed. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Sasuke smirked. "Of course not, Itachi. Why would I ever trick you? However, I can go to Obito-"

"No, I can come. Now, take me there."

Sasuke guided Itachi to the place he stayed at. Itachi coughed on the way there, and going down the stairs of his catacombs, he had another coughing fit.

"We could go back up."

"No, it's fine."

"But your cough-"

"I said I am fine."

Sasuke frowned, but continued anyways. Walking through the hallways of the catacombs, Itachi had said, "Nitre?"

"Yes, nitre."

Itachi had once again another coughing fit.

"Is it the nitre?" Sasuke questioned, "We must go back before-"

"Stop it, Little Brother. I shall not die of a cough," Itachi responded sternly.

Sasuke smirked. "Oh of course not."

Itachi nodded in satisfaction when he spotted a table with a wine bottle on top. Itachi took a closer look. "Medoc?"

"Oh yes," Sasuke said, picking up the bottle, "Would you like some?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

Sasuke handed the bottle to Itachi. He took a few gulps of it, then handed it back to Sasuke. Sasuke drank some of the Medoc, as well, then set it back down.

They went down another hallway, when Sasuke stopped at an entrance of a smaller hallway.

Itachi hiccupped, drunk from the strong wine of Medoc. "Is this where you keep the Amontillado?"

"Yes."

Itachi took a step forward, until he realized it was a wall. "What is this?"

Suddenly, Sasuke pushed Itachi into the wall and tied him up in chains.

"Sasuke! What is the meaning of this?!" Itachi demanded with a bewildered look on his face.

Sasuke laughed and ignored him, taking out a trowel and some stones. Using mortar, he stack the stones next to each other, creating the wall.

The confused Itachi blinked the few times then realized what had happened to him. Now sober, he knew he was in trouble. Sasuke had tricked him into coming here. The Medoc was part of the plan, and Itachi knew Sasuke didn't drink any of it. Itachi knew he was done for. That he was going to kill him.

When Sasuke was finished with the second-to-last wall of stone, he asked, "Why so quiet?"

"I know I am going to die here," Itachi responded quietly, "Although, you can let me go and say it was a joke. We will laugh at his, yes, some day."

Sasuke ignored him; Itachi continued.

"The carnival, it's almost over. We have to get there."

Sasuke resumed putting the last of the stones until he got to the last one.

"Itachi?" he called out. With no answer, he tried again. "Itachi!"

With still no answer, Sasuke put the last stone in its place.

"Rest in peace, Itachi Uchiha," Sasuke whispered, staring at the newly made wall.

* * *

**For anyone who has ever read ****_The Cask of Amontillado_****, I know there is more parts, but whatever. And I know Itachi could escape, but the plot is from a story. So yeah. Hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
